Renaissance
by Eejil9
Summary: "Tu me traites de lâche ? ... Je pense que c'est ça en effet..." Un lâche, c'était tout ce qu'il était, oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Pourquoi sentait-il comme un vide, là, au niveau de son cœur ? Participation au projet Siriusly Awesome de la Black Company sur HPF


**Bonjour à tous ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du projet Siriusly Awesome de la Black Company sur HPFanfiction. C'est un projet qui visait à fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Sirius Black, en tirant au sort une qualité et une époque. J'ai tiré courage et Grimmaurd. Les autres participations sont disponibles sur HPF, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ça t'a donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?... À moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ? ... Tu me traites de lâche ? ... Je pense que c'est ça en effet..._

Un lâche, c'était tout ce qu'il était, oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Pourquoi sentait-il comme un vide, là, au niveau de son cœur ?

Rogue était parti, Harry était retourné à Poudlard, et pourtant... Ces mots tournaient, tournaient encore dans l'esprit de Sirius. Ils le faisaient souffrir, ils formaient comme un froid dans lequel il s'abîmait peu à peu. Les jours passaient, les réunions de l'Ordre ne parvenaient pas à distraire celui qui n'était même plus comme un lion en cage... Il était simplement las, tellement las. Il attendait que les jours et les mois passent, et que, progressivement, les mots crachés par Rogue s'effacent. Mais cela n'arrivait pas.

Ce n'était pas la première pique que lui envoyait cet idiot de Servilus, et pourtant... C'était sans doute la plus douloureuse, la plus parfaitement ajustée.

Seul dans sa chambre, Sirius fixait le plafond, sa respiration soudain coupée par une réalisation soudaine. Il savait pourquoi l'accusation de Rogue lui faisait si mal.

C'était parce qu'elle était vraie, simplement.

Sirius fut pris de tremblements incoercibles. Il n'était pas courageux. Il n'était donc rien.

Depuis toujours, le courage était ce qui le rendait unique. Déjà enfant, les prémices de cette inexplicable bravoure faisaient grimacer ses parents. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était lié d'une amitié sans faille avec sa cousine Andromeda : il voyait en elle un miroir de ses qualités. C'était en entrant à Gryffondor, la maison des braves, qu'il avait cessé d'être un Black comme un autre, un simple nom sur un arbre généalogique infini... Il était devenu Sirius, l'ami fidèle et courageux, le brave combattant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était devenu lui, et malgré tous ses autres défauts – parce qu'il en avait à revendre : arrogance, prétention même, préjugés, impulsivité – c'était son courage qui ressortait. A la limite de l'inconscience parfois, il s'était appliqué, pendant des années, à être le courage à l'état pur.

Pour ainsi dire sans famille – à cette pensée, Sirius eut un sourire las – sans attaches, sans passé, sans avenir, son courage n'était motivé par rien. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être courageux, il était courageux parce qu'il était ainsi fait.

Et puis un jour, on avait préféré la lâcheté de celui qui prétendait être son ami, à son propre courage. Alors l'impulsivité et la bravoure, qui faisaient rarement bon ménage, l'avaient mis aux fers.

Et pourtant... Même à Azkaban, on ne lui avait pas pris ce qu'il était. Il y avait été jeté injustement sans doute, et c'était à cette pensée qu'il s'était raccroché. En douze ans, les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas réussi à le priver de ce qui, au fil des années, était devenu sa caractéristique la plus fidèle. Courageux il était, et courageux, il était resté.

Armé de cette seule qualité, il s'était évadé. En fuite, il avait pris tous les risques, il avait bravé toutes ses peurs. Il avait poursuivi inlassablement ce traître qui avait détruit sa vie.

Cette fois-là comme la première, il avait échoué. D'échec en échec, la traque était devenue errance, pour finir dans ce trou à rat que son courage l'avait autrefois poussé à fuir. Quand on est enfermé chez soi, on n'a pas l'occasion d'être courageux. Cette qualité qui l'avait suivi, qui l'avait soutenu quand toutes les autres lui avaient fait défaut, était devenue, au mieux inutile, au pire inexistante.

Son premier réflexe fut d'en vouloir à Dumbledore, qui le condamnait à une réclusion plus cruelle encore que celle dont il avait eu tant de mal à s'échapper. Même Azkaban l'avait moins dépossédé de ce qu'il était. Même les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas créé en lui cette sensation de vide glacial, de désœuvrement angoissé et angoissant.

Le vieux sorcier, en voulant le protéger, le tuait à petit feu. Mais voulait-il seulement le protéger ? Ses buts étaient-ils si nobles ? Sirius n'en était plus si sûr. Oh, il était certain qu'il œuvrait du côté des « bons », qu'il luttait contre Voldemort mais... Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier la vie de la totalité des membres de l'Ordre, si cela avait assuré sa victoire contre le mage noir... La santé mentale d'un gars un peu paumé ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance, hélas.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Si on lui avait dit, de but en blanc, que sombrer dans la folie permettrait de gagner la guerre, il l'aurait accepté en âme et conscience, et le voilà qui reprochait à Dumbledore de ne pas se soucier de son petit confort ?

Ce n'était pas le directeur de Poudlard qu'il devait haïr, c'était lui-même. S'il était enfermé dans cette maison qu'il détestait, ce n'était la faute de personne, sinon la sienne : _il_ avait agi sans réfléchir à la mort de James et Lily, et _il_ avait échoué lorsqu'il s'était évadé. Inconscient de cela, au lieu de faire tout son possible pour aider les membres de l'Ordre, il passait sa vie à se morfondre, ou à prendre des risques inconsidérés qui desservait la cause qu'il avait embrassée !

Rogue avait raison : il était lâche. Il n'était pas lâche parce qu'il était enfermé au Square Grimmaurd, non. Il était lâche parce qu'il était incapable de tirer le meilleur de cette situation. Il était lâche parce que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, au lieu d'aider l'Ordre.

Loin de l'abattre, cette prise de conscience marqua un changement profond dans son état d'esprit. S'il avait perdu ce courage qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, c'était uniquement de son fait. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de retrouver cette qualité perdue...

Il inspira profondément, rejeta ses épaules en arrière, jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieux miroir terni qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre : en un instant, il avait perdu cette lueur désespérée qui ne quittait plus ses yeux depuis qu'il avait dû retourner dans l'affreuse demeure de ses ancêtres, et il eut même l'impression que ses cernes s'étaient atténués.

Il se mit en marche d'un pas conquérant, bien décidé à prendre une douche, puis à reprendre sa vie en main.

Son passage à la salle de bain – malgré l'aspect lugubre de la pièce, les Blacks manquaient de goût même pour les commodités les plus prosaïques – lui fit le plus grand bien. Sa dépression récente l'avait poussé à se négliger, certes, mais ce n'était pas tout. C'était comme si l'eau, en coulant, entraînait avec elle ce désespoir et cette lâcheté qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Quand il quitta la salle de bain, il avait lavé et son corps et son âme.

Il allait descendre à la cuisine, où il était censé recevoir incessamment sous peu Tonks, Remus et d'autres membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion, quand il entendit une plainte stridente provenant de la chambre où il gardait Buck.

Alors que, les semaines précédentes, cela n'aurait pas suffi à le faire sortir de son apathie, il se précipita dans la pièce, et y trouva l'hippogriffe, agité et blessé à la jambe.

Il eut un serrement au cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, mon grand ? Là, là, calme-toi, je vais te soigner.

Il s'approcha du membre postérieur blessé, tâta la plaie du bout des doigts. Les bords en étaient nets et droits. Sirius jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

\- Mais comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Il chercha un éclat de verre, ou un autre matériau coupant qui aurait pu blesser l'hippogriffe, mais ne trouva rien. La chambre était parfaitement en ordre.

Une angoisse sourde l'agita durant la poignée de minutes où il soigna l'animal : quelqu'un avait blessé Buck intentionnellement, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Quelqu'un avait réussi à contourner les protections qui entouraient le quartier général... Mais Sirius était trop heureux de s'être retrouvé lui-même pour s'en faire vraiment. Ou plutôt, il s'en faisait vraiment, mais cela ne changeait rien : il était lui, il était courageux, et cette certitude pulsant dans ses veines parait son avenir de couleur chatoyantes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de panser la plaie, il reconnut pour la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il était heureux.

Formidablement heureux.

\- Sirius ?

C'était Remus, qui passait sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les traits tirés et le souffle court. Dès le premier coup d'œil, Sirius comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Buck blessé, Remus littéralement paniqué, cela ne pouvait rien augurer de bon.

\- Merlin merci, tu es là...

\- Où voulais-tu que je sois ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, nous devons partir vite.

\- Remus !

La voix de Sirius avait claqué, impérieuse. Remus, qui avait déjà atteint l'escalier, revint sur ses pas. Sirius reconnut dans le regard de son ami la lueur à la fois lasse et compréhensive qui y avait brillé tant de fois, surtout quand il faisait les pires bêtises avec James. Cela ne suffit pas à l'attendrir. Il fixa son ami de toujours avec un regard froid et déterminé. Il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle avant de savoir ce qui le paniquait tant.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de Rogue...

Alors, Remus se mit à raconter à une vitesse folle, et Sirius comprit qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour se retenir. Qu'il avait besoin de parler, d'extérioriser son angoisse à tout prix. Après tout, ce cher Lunard était comme cela... A refouler, encore et toujours, pour épargner ses amis – c'était une autre forme de courage – puis à ouvrir les vannes d'un coup, et à tout laisser sortir sans tri et sans fioritures.

Le plus fougueux des Maraudeurs écouta de tout son cœur et de toute son âme le récit de son dernier ami. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle trouvait sa place. Quelqu'un avait blessé Buck pour qu'Harry ne parvienne pas à le contacter. Il n'avait pas le temps de se demander qui, il devait partir de toute urgence à la recherche de ce filleul qui, décidément, lui ressemblait bien trop. Le courage n'attend pas.

\- Tu dois rester là, conclut Remus. Rogue l'a dit et je suis d'accord avec lui, il doit y avoir quelqu'un ici pour attendre Dumbledore et...

\- N'y compte pas.

Sirius n'ajouta rien, et, étrangement, Remus le raisonnable ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Sans doute n'avait-il pas le courage d'interdire à son meilleur de partir à la recherche de son filleul. Ou peut-être, et c'était plus probable, avait-il perçu le changement qui avait eu lieu, et était impressionné par la confiance que dégageait Sirius. Son ami n'était plus le chiot perdu qu'il avait retrouvé douze ans après l'avoir quitté. Il était à nouveau le Maraudeur intrépide qu'il était vain d'arrêter. C'était sans doute pour cela que Remus avait à peine tenté d'argumenter...

Ce courage qui avait toujours été sien, qui l'avait toujours défini, Sirius n'avait jamais compris son fonctionnement... C'était comme un bruit bas et régulier, dont on ne remarque l'existence que lorsqu'il cesse. Et lorsqu'il reprend enfin, on peut en identifier la cause. Sirius ne connaissait pas la source de son courage, mais il le sentait désormais. Au-delà de sa peur, au-delà de son angoisse pour Harry, il ressentait comme une masse chaude et apaisante, là, au niveau de son cœur.

Lorsque Sirius quitta l'horrible demeure de ses parents, l'angoisse d'arriver trop tard lui broyait les entrailles.

Et pourtant, il gardait les épaules droites. Il pouvait donner libre cours à ce courage juste retrouvé. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette bataille, il était lui-même, et cela n'avait pas de prix.


End file.
